The Sound of Silence
by SAMPSON12187
Summary: Ranma's slowly beginning to change from the inside. But what does this have to do with a certain Sailor Saturn. RanmaSM Xover. Reposted Chap. 1 fixed the glaring errors.


The Sound of Silence

Prologue

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own either Ranma or Sailor Moon.

* * *

The time line is after Saffron for Ranma and after Galaxy for Sailor Moon.

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Vision talking"_

This is a repost of the original chapter where I fixed the glaring errors.

* * *

Start Chapter

* * *

"Hello is there anybody out there" Ranma yelled out as he was walking through Nerima but the town seemed to be deserted and falling apart all around him.

"What is this, where is everybody?" Ranma questioned himself as he walked through the decaying town.

Ranma stopped and gasped at the sight that laid before him. He was standing in front of the Tendo Dojo but it looked more like a tornado ran rampant through the house destroying everything in it's way.

Ranma cautiously walked into the yard. Walking around all the that littered the yard and asked "What happened here?" but it seemed no one was here to answer him.

As he walked into the house he called out "AKANE, NABIKI, KASUMI, POPS, MR.TENDO, anyone here." Only to hear nothing in response.

Ranma walked all through the house only to find everything room empty. As he drifted from room to room his panic grew to the point where he was starting to feel sick to his stomach.

He ran into the bathroom to wash the sweat from his face only to turn on the faucet and find no water coming out. He looked down and sighed, but when he looked up he saw the strangest thing in the mirror. Instead of his own reflection he saw a figure who looked a lot like him but had eyes that were solid black, and hair falling down his head free from his pigtail. But the most noticeable thing was the silver crescent moon on his forehead that was overlapped by a black crescent moon but this one was facing down.

The reflection then smirked and then bagged on his side of the mirror violently, and then in a voice that seemed more like listening to an echo said _"You can't stop what is too come, it is inevitable."_

* * *

Ranma shot straight up from the futon that he was sleeping on, a cold sweat covering his head and he was breathing hard. After taking several deep calming breathes he slowly got up from the futon, earning a growl from his dad who was currently in his panda form. Ranma just shook his head at his dad and slowly made his way to the bathroom, being extra careful not to wake anybody up. As he made his way to the bathroom his thoughts kept returning to his troubling dream, but what really struck a cord was the figure he saw in the mirror and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't forget those black eyes that seemed to go on forever.

When he finally did make it to the bathroom he splashed his face to wash off the sweat that was dripping down his face, and in doing so activated his curse turning him into a girl. Ranma who was now in his girl form was carefully studying his reflection and let out a sigh of relief when he failed to see the black eyed thing that he saw in his dream staring back at him.

When he felt a sudden pain coursed through his arm causing her to grab her wrist and grind her teeth in pain. When black lightning started to course all through her arm when the pain started to ebb away and eventually left altogether. When she removed her hand from her wrist she caught sight of strange tattoo on the bottom of her wrist. When she looked at she realized it was the kanji for death. Ranma still breathing hard from the strain that pain gave her watched as the tattoo faded away until it was gone completely.

"What's happening to me?" Ranma questioned herself as she took several deep calming breathes and started to visibly relax.

She then ran some hot water and splashed herself turning her back into his normal form and made his way back into his room and tried to fall back asleep.

* * *

What Ranma didn't know was in a city called Juuban, a young girl with short black hair was also awoken from that same dream. She was currently curled up into a ball on her bed, silently crying to herself.

While Ranma may have not understood what was happening in his dream, this girl understood perfectly what is stood for.

"Why is this happening now?" The girl cried to herself so she wouldn't wake up the other residents of the house. "When I finally started to be happy again this comes."

The girl then got a determined look in her eyes "No, I won't let this ruin my new life, I'll stop it myself and the others won't even have to know" She reasoned "Or maybe it was just a simple dream and nothing more, I mean it wasn't even my image in the mirror, yeah that probably it" She said to herself as she snuggled deeper into her bed, but no matter how hard she tried to convince herself she couldn't get rid of the nervousness that sat in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

When Ranma woke up the second time he woke up to the feeling of freezing cold water drenching every part of his or now her body. Causing Ranma to instantly sit up and look for the reason behind this and wasn't really that surprised to see Akane standing there with now an empty bucket.

"Wake up you baka or were going to be late for school" Akane yelled at him then left slamming the door shut.

"Jeez what's her problem" Ranma muttered to herself as she slowly got up to make her way to the bathroom and changed herself back in her normal form. Now back in his normal form and felt another sense of relief after finding his own reflection looking back at him, he didn't really understand why that dream troubled him so, but he just couldn't get the feeling of dread every time he thought about it.

Thinking about that dream made him think about what happened after it in the bathroom and that tattoo that showed up on his right wrist. When he looked down at it and found it not there he started to wonder if that to was part of the dream. Shaking his head laughing at himself for being so worried left the room. If only he would have looked back into the mirror and at his reflection he would have seen the figure from his dream smirking at him before disappearing after Ranma walked out of the room.

* * *

When he did make it downstairs everybody was already at the table and seemed to be waiting for him. So he took his normal place around the table beside Akane, and just now noticed that Akane was glaring at him again.

"Took you long enough" Akane said to him in a condescending tone of voice.

"Jeez what's ya problem today 'Kane?" Ranma asked her as he sat down.

"Like you don't know" she said sending a glare his way.

"I don't otherwise I wouldn't have asked" Ranma said back at her.

This caused Akane to start to growl and right when she was about to delivery what she felt rightful punishment onto Ranma, Kasumi came into the room carrying the trays of food.

After she set down the food to eat the normal breakfast battle between Ranma and his father erupted. It ended normally and after they were done they left for school together like normal. The only big difference being Ranma was unusually quiet throughout the whole morning and the silence was really starting to irate Akane.

Ranma was quietly walking along the fence pure normal, he didn't know why but ever since he woke up the second time this morning he's had this feeling that he had something to do, something he needed to find. What it was he had no idea but he's felt this tug on his whole body like he needed to go somewhere and it was starting to irate him.

He was so deep in thought that he missed what Akane asked him and by the time he realized she was asking him something she was already starting to grow an aura. "What da ya want 'Kane?" Ranma asked her.

"I asked what was wrong you stupid BAKA!" Akane yelled at him.

"Nothing" he said and then dismissed her and started to contemplate this feeling he had again. Causing Akane to get even matter at him. Lucky for Ranma they came up to the school and Akane's punishment would have to wait till later cause that moment Kuno came charging out in his usual samurai garb spouting out nonsense.

"Halt foul sorcerer and free the pig-tailed goddess and fierce Akane from you grasp" Kuno called out charging at Ranma.

Now this has come to a daily activity to Ranma but for some reason today he felt a great anger course all through out him causing him to bite back a growl that was forming in his throat. "This...this peon thinks he can stand before me" he growled to himself and before he new it a ball of lightning was forming in his hand and as he was starting to shoot it out of his hand, a yell from Akane brought him back to reality. But it was already to late he was already to far along the attack to stop it, the only option was to try and change it's direction. It took all his strength but he was able to at the last second change it's directory and send it harmlessly flying by Kuno's head singeing the his hair on the right side of his head. But as the blast of lightning went by Kuno it still rocketed forth destroying everything in it's wake before it finally dissipated with no energy to keep it going.

Kuno stopped still at this and the front of his pants all of a sudden became quite moist and then his eyes rolled up and he fainted falling into a heap onto the ground.

Ranma stared wide eyed at the destruction he caused and what could have became of Kuno. When he looked down at his hand he saw it was still smoking from the lightning attack he just unleashed, and that the tattoo kanji of death had returned on his right wrist, the hand that the lightning shot out from. But what was more disturbing was the fact that he had tried to hit Kuno with that attack but that fact that he missed and could've made it stronger.

When Ranma finally came back to his senses he looked around the court yard of the school and saw everyone staring at him mouth agape and before they could get out of their shock and swamp him with questions he quickly jumped through an open window in the school and went to his classroom.

* * *

During the whole school day Ranma would have usually fallen asleep but with all the people looking at him and this tugging feeling growing at the day went on he couldn't even rest his eyes. When the lunch bell finally did ring he quickly left the room but instead of going to his normal place at lunch he went into the boys bathroom and locked the door by bending the hinges so no one would be able to open the door.

Ranma then went over to the sink and looked at his right wrist that held that kanji for death tattooed on it.

"Okay I know you had something to do with that lightning attack that I did earlier" Ranma said to himself still looking at his right wrist. "So how do I do it again?" Ranma pondered this for few minutes.

He kept replaying the scene that happened earlier over and over again in his head, but all he could remember was a great feeling of anger directed at Kuno. "So is that the key, anger?" He then asked himself.

Remembering the 'fight' with Kuno brought his mind back to that tugging feeling he's had since waking up and it was only growing worst. It was almost as if he had to go somewhere or find something.

Ranma then let out a sigh and said to himself "What's happening ta me this time."

And then when he looked back up and into the mirror he let out a startled gasp for in the mirror was the same figure he saw in his dream. Everything was the same from the strange symbol on his forehead to the all black eyes and that same annoying smirk. The figure then whispered _"Go"_ in that same echo like voice and disappeared as fast as he came. Leaving nothing but a shaking Ranma in it's wake.

* * *

After the lunch bell rang the students went back inside to their classrooms. Including a very angry Akane and Ukyo who both were mad at Ranma for not showing up at lunch like they normally would.

'I bet he knew I was making him something special, that's why he didn't show' Akane thought to herself getting angrier and angrier as she walked.

When they got to the room they were surprised to see Ranma already there in his chair looking quite annoyed right now.

'I wonder what's wrong with him' Ukyo thought to herself as she took her seat.

'What did that baka do this time' Akane thought to herself still angry from what she felt her great meal getting ruined.

While Ranma was sitting in his chair getting annoyed by that tugging feeling becoming a lot stronger since he saw that other figure in the mirror. When finally he gave in to it 'Fine I'll follow the feeling after school you happy' he thought to himself thinking that other figure could here him. 'Oh great now I'm arguing with myself I really must be going insane.'

He then felt a glare someone glaring at that back of his head and when he looked wasn't really surprise to fight that it was Akane doing it. 'Just great I wonder what I did this time, maybe it would be better to live as soon as I can.' He then looked back at her and saw the aura forming around her 'Yeah for sure better to live sooner rather then later.'

* * *

After the school ended Ranma quickly left so he wouldn't have to face the wrath of his fiancees.

He was soon seen jumping from roof to roof at amazing speeds following this tugging feeling he was feeling.

'Okay that feeling seems to be getting stronger as I go this way so this must be the right way' Ranma deducted.

After roof-hopping for a good distance he stopped on a certain roof where the pulling seemed to be the strongest. 'If the feeling is strongest here then what I have to find must be somewhere around here' he thought to himself as he started looking around the roof top he was currently on for whatever he was looking for.

When he suddenly heard a commotion coming from the alley way next to the building. When he looked over he saw a group of boys surrounding a girl with short black hair, she was maybe a couple of years younger then him. When all of a sudden he felt a feeling of protectiveness for the girl more so then even his own family swell up inside him, and when he saw one of the boys push her to the ground he was filled with anger and hate. He started to growl out and lightning started to course through-out his whole arm, so much so that it was starting to arch of his arm.

When he saw her close her eyes and seem to accept what was to come he lost the remainder of his cool and jumped down to crush those boys who dare touch one hair on her head.

He landed directly behind the group in the alley without making a sound. And growled out at the bullies "Don't you dare even touch a hair on her head." This caused everyone to look in his direction for the first time noticing him, including the girl which caused her to gasp and what they saw send a shiver down there spine. For there was Ranma standing in the middle of the alley, but instead of his normal appearance his eyes had turned all black and lightning shoot off of his right arm. He then started to advance on the bullies but didn't get a chance to teach them a lesson cause as soon as he even started to move the bullies were already running away scared out of their minds.

As the bullies left he started to calm down and finally got a good look at the girl. She had short black hair and strange purple eyes, but the thing that caught his attention was that her aura seemed to be pulling him into her as if it was calling out to him. Ranma eyes then widened 'This girl is what I have been searching for.'

He then seemed to realize that he was staring at her, shook his head a smiled in her direction "Hello my name is Ranma Saotome" he said introducing himself as he then stuck his hand out to shake.

After a couple of minutes with her doing nothing but staring at him he started to get nervous "Uh...look sorry if I scared you, but you don't have to worry I'm not going to hurt you it just made me so mad to see them picking on you like that."

Still she did nothing but stare "Umm...okay well then I'll be seeing y.." Ranma was interrupted when she looked down and said something but to soft for Ranma to hear.

"What you say?" Ranma asked straining to hear her.

The girl then took a deep breath and looked up with a smile on her face and said "My name is Hotaru Tomoe."

* * *

End Chapter

This is just an idea I thought of while writing one of my other stories. Tell me if you like it.

See yea next time

-Sampson12187


End file.
